Wondering
by blugirlami21
Summary: He's gone and left alone Naruto can't help but wonder. SasuNaru, yaoi, AU, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sasuke wouldn't be such an idiot.  
(A/N:) A good soundtrack for this piece would be Won't Stop and Come Home by OneRepublic, great band.  
Anyway on to the story.  
**

* * *

**Wondering**

The man pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes. The light from the moon glancing off his hair and giving the dark room a soft glow. He could hear the muted sounds of the night in the background as the rest of the world slept on. The bed behind him was in disarray from his tossing and turning, his inability to sleep peacefully. With his eyes closed he couldn't help but think of what or should he say who had kept him awake and wondering.

Wondering where he was, what he was doing, if he was thinking of him. If he still cared about him the way that he did for him. It had been such a short time since his leaving but it felt like an eternity to him. Three months, a short time in theory but every minute tore at his heart, at his piece of mind and it built layers upon layers onto his never ceasing loneliness. He felt like he was going insane with the waiting and the wondering.

In his mind he was replaying every minute that they had together. It wasn't the big things he missed, it was all the little things. Just the two of them being together, snuggling together on the couch after a quiet dinner at home. How he'd take his hand and kiss the center of his palm or when he would kiss the corner of his mouth to stop his rambling.

The bed felt so cold without him in it, the apartment so empty without the sound of the teasing insults and arguments they always had to fill the void. His heart hurt with love and frustration for the one it was beating for and he didn't think it was ever going to stop, he didn't think he wanted it to. He missed his Bastard and no amount of time or distance was ever going to change that.

His head still pressed against the glass, there were faint sounds in the background but he was too wrapped into his thoughts to notice. It wasn't until he felt the cool air upon his naked back from the door opening that he lifted his head. He panicked and froze, _who was in his room?_

He heard footsteps coming towards him, a hand touch his shoulder and he squeezed his eyes shut again. Then he heard a deep, sexy voice utter one word.

_Dobe._

Naruto gasped and opened his eyes again and saw him in the reflection of the glass. His eyes traveled up his body, past the dark cargo pants, to the tight black shirt that covered a muscled torso, to the curled ends of his black hair that stuck up in the back, no matter how much gel he used to smooth it down, to that smirking mouth and finally up to the deep blue eyes that bore into his. Naruto found himself drowning in those eyes and he saw everything that he had been feeling for the last three months reflected there for him to see.

Naruto's eyes widened and he spun around quickly and reached out a hand and pressed it against Sasuke's shirt over his heart and before Sasuke could say anything he was pulled into Naruto's tight embrace. Naruto pressed his face into Sasuke's neck and breathed him in. The familiar smell of his cologne assaulted his nose and made Naruto tighten the grip he had on the back of Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's back in response.

"Where were you? I missed you so much!" His voice was quiet and muffled but Sasuke understood him all the same.

Sasuke felt his heart clench at how sad and _quiet_ his Dobe sounded. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to reply when he felt a pair of lips press against his. The Uchiha felt Naruto's hands move to the back of his neck and press his head forward. Naruto attacked Sasuke's lips, pressing his tongue against the seam of his lips for entry and upon gaining it he deepened the kiss. Though surprised at first Sasuke soon took over the kiss and kissed him back just as hard. Naruto soon felt himself melting into the kiss, pressing his body against the raven's body until there wasn't an inch of space between them.

He felt one of Sasuke's hands cup his face and the other slip under his shirt and move up his back. He felt him whisper those three words against his lips and Naruto knew that no one else would ever make him feel this way, make him crazy with want and need even when they were thousands of miles apart. Even though Sasuke was a bastard and didn't always show it he knew that he felt the same as he and that was all that mattered.

Naruto didn't have to wonder anymore.

* * *


End file.
